


Flagged Bounty

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Different Devil Fruit Monkey D. Luffy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot example of Flag Man Luffy. Sorry, but I decided to stop at one due to lack of imagination for new scenarios. But please, take what I'm suggesting to heart.





	Flagged Bounty

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Eiichiro Oda does.**

**[FB]**

**Flagged Bounty**

**[FB]**

The largest building in Alabasta's gambling city of Rainbase was the casino, resort, and restaurant known as Rain Dinners owned by a mysterious youth that the populace referred to as their hero against the numerous bands of raiding pirates that threatened the kingdom. This young man wasn't an official soldier, Marine or otherwise, but an incredibly strong and successful bounty hunter who also led other bounty hunters to seize dangerous criminals across both halves of the Grand Line. While some would consider bounty hunters and mercenaries necessary evils, the organization in question, Baroque Works, was well-regarded for their business practices that kept the economies and livelihoods of the countries they were based at thriving through business investments and charity donations depending on the location in a manner that would've been considered both honorable and professional. In Alabasta, where Baroque Works largely began, it was rumored frequently that, due to the group's success and high standard of ethics, the President was considered to be a potential suitor for Princess Nefeltari Vivi when she was of age.

The leader of Baroque Works was referred to as Mr. 0 befitting the codenames used by the official members. But his true name was Monkey D. Luffy.

It was a busy night at Rain Dinners in his sixteenth year of life that Luffy beheld a significant increase of the usual players and guests than usual. Apparently, news of Baroque Works' founding anniversary spread farther than he initially thought. He saw attendees ranging from the Nefeltari Family, the lovely Miss Universe, King Wapol of the Drum Kingdom, the Vinsmoke Family of the Germa Kingdom, all of the Underworld figures that were addressed as Emperors, excluding Stussy and Drug Peclo, and of course, his secret sponsor, Sir Crocodile of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. Outwardly, he was proud of his success, but was internally dismayed when he saw Crocodile exchange words with Rain Dinners' jittery assistant manager, Ultraking. It meant that Luffy had a task at hand to do for later.

Taking a break from the party when an opportunity arose as soon as he was done talking with Ultraking, he left for the building's basement where he would see the message Ultraking passed along from Crocodile. He was done with his reading, when he felt multiple arms massage his back. Smiling, he used his abilities as a Flag Man to flatten his arms and tickle the belly of the woman behind him. Having a good laugh, Luffy looked in the eyes of his Vice President and said. "You sure know how to put a smile on my face, Robin."

Robin returned the warm look. "Think of it as one of my many duties as your Vice President, Mr. 0. Or should I say, "as your girlfriend, Luffy"?"

Luffy shrugged nonchalant. "Eh, whatever comes first." Sharing a kiss with Robin, Luffy then showed Crocodile's letter to her. "We'll supposed to expand into Water 7, now. The old lizard's heard some talk about Cipher Pol agents there looking for Pluton blueprints. I guess it's a bit more tolerable than simply using Vivi into leading us to the Poneglyph, but there's still a chance this could go bad."

Robin hummed and commented. "Well, I'm sure we'll figure something out, dear. And if this should turn out pleasant for us, we won't have to deal with Crocodile anymore, as well."

Luffy showed a small, yet knowing, grin. "That's probably the best motivation I've heard all day."

**[FB]**

**You know, on FFN, there's a story that has Luffy recruited into Baroque Works, but it hasn't reached chapter four in more than five years. I wanted to show my own version of that in these one-shots, and I did. Hopefully, when I'm ready, I'll be able to write a longer version of One Piece that has Luffy with the movers and the shakers of the Underworld. From Baroque Works and Germa 66 to any other Underworld group that may yet be revealed.**


End file.
